Love ghostly
by L'avada Kedavra
Summary: Edward Cullen décédé dans un tragique accident apprend à connaître une femme qu'il a méprisé durant son existence. Devenu un fantôme que personne ne peut voir mais dont la présence peut être sentie par Bella, il apprendra bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer et connaîtra un amour nouveau.


**Titre:** Love Ghostly

 **Auteur:** L'avada Kedavra

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à tous et à toutes donc voici ma seconde fic sur le fandom Twilight. J'espère que ce petit aperçu vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **« Le souvenir est le parfum de l'âme. » Georges Sand.**_

 _ **Hero - Mariah Carey...**_

Voilà déjà une semaine que je venais de perdre la vie. Mort dans un accident de voiture à cause d'un chauffard ivre. Une semaine que j'errais sans but auprès de mes proches. Une semaine que je découvrais le monde qui m'entourait sous un autre angle.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là. J'étais assis sur une pierre tombale à observer ma famille. Ma mère sanglotait dans les bras de mon père. Elle s'était écroulée plusieurs fois sous le poids de la souffrance, ses jambes ne le tenant presque plus. J'avais du mal à rester là, assis à les regarder d'aussi près sans pouvoir faire quelque chose pour manifester ma présence. Tant de douleur et de chagrin me brisait l'âme.

Mon père avait les joues recouvertes de larmes. Il pleurait en silence tout en gardant ma mère dans ses bras. Il essayait de garder la tête haute mais n'y arrivait pas car Emmett, mon aîné dû le soutenir lui et ma mère pour qu'ils ne s'effondrent pas sur l'herbe mouillée du cimetière.

Emmett serra mes parents dans ses bras dans une étreinte tendre et puissante. Je savais qu'Emmett était quelqu'un de fort mais jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'il réagirait aussi bien face à un tel drame. Lui qui d'habitude était plutôt joueur et enfantin avait radicalement changé en une semaine. Il s'était occupé tout seul des funérailles et avait repris la tête de l'entreprise familiale car Jasper, le plus petit de la famille était en France lorsque j'eus mon accident. Il n'était arrivé que la veille de l'enterrement car il devait absolument passer ses examens de fin d'année. Il aurait voulu venir plus tôt mais Emmett le lui avait interdit.

Jasper tout comme le reste de la famille était habillé en noir. Il était debout devant ma tombe, les yeux rougis à force d'avoir trop pleuré. Derrière lui, se trouvait tous les employés de Cullen Group, Inc.

Une foule de personne qui observait ma famille avec des regards attristés comme s'ils comprenaient par quoi ils devaient passer. Une pitié qui m'écœurait et qui faisait bouillir mon sang dans toutes mes veines car la plupart des personnes qui étaient là cachaient bien leur jeu. Ils étaient tous heureux de me savoir mort.

Edward Cullen décédé dans un accident tragique. Le P-DG de Cullen Group, Inc. ou « l'enfoiré » comme m'appelaient certains au bureau à cause de mon caractère froid et intransigeant ne savaient pas par quoi allaient passer ma famille. Ils devront me survivre mais par-dessus tout, protéger ma tombe de fous tels qu'eux qui n'hésiteraient pas à venir cracher leur haine dessus. De ces personnes qui riront et festoieront de mon décès. De ces gens-là qui n'auront pas compris qui j'étais et qui m'auront jugé par mon apparence et mon ton sarcastique et parfois méprisant.

L'enterrement se déroula presque rapidement car ma mère ne supportait plus cet endroit. Ce lieu où régnaient tristesse et mort. Un lieu qui devait certainement l'écorcher l'âme car elle avait failli vomir à plusieurs reprises, se retenant in-extremis. J'observais son visage avec attention et remarquai qu'elle avait pris des rides en une semaine. Ses cheveux marrons étaient ternes tout comme sa peau. Elle semblait avoir perdu du poids et je me sentais mal de la rendre si malheureuse. Je me détestais de faire pleurer ma mère.

— Je veux rentrer. Murmura faiblement Esmée.

Mon père se contenta d'hocher la tête tandis qu'Emmett rompait leur étreinte. Mon père passa son bras autour de la taille de ma mère et quittèrent tous les deux le cimetière en se dirigeant vers une Mercedes-Benz GLA 200 CDI noire garée devant les grilles. Emmett se rapprocha de Jasper et l'attira tout contre lui. Jasper posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emmett, le visage perdu dans le vide. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon quart d'heure puis rejoignirent nos parents jusqu'à la voiture.

Je les regardai partir et décidai de rester un moment au cimetière. Les employés venus à mon enterrement s'en allèrent eux aussi après le départ de ma famille. La pluie avait redoublée d'intensité forçant tout le monde à quitter ces lieux angoissants. Le ciel s'était obscurci, le tonnerre grondait comme jamais et des éclairs fendaient les nuages gris donnant une impression de fin du monde.

Je fus surpris de voir qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et ses cheveux bruns cachaient son visage. Elle portait un jean noir et un débardeur blanc avec une veste en jean. Elle s'approcha lentement et s'agenouilla devant ma tombe. Je m'approchai d'elle et écarquillai les yeux d'étonnement lorsque je reconnus ce visage pâle et ses yeux chocolat.

Malgré la pluie torrentielle, je pus constater qu'elle avait pleuré car tout comme ma mère et le reste de ma famille, elle avait les yeux rougis mais aussi des cernes comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis quelques jours. Elle n'avait que vingt-deux ans mais à cet instant, elle paraissait en avoir quarante. Je la détaillai un peu plus longuement et remarquai qu'elle flottait dans ses vêtements. Autrefois, elle était maigre mais aujourd'hui elle passerait aisément pour une anorexique.

Elle sortit un cadre qui était caché sous sa veste et la posa sur ma tombe. C'était un dessin qui me représentait avec un air heureux assis dans Central Park. Je me rappelais de ce jour, c'était un dimanche et j'étais sorti marcher avec ma mère car elle se plaignait de ne pas me voir assez souvent. Cet air que j'affichais sur mon visage était quelque chose de rare car je ne le réservais que quelque fois à ma famille. D'habitude, aucune émotion ne se reflétait sur mon visage, seul l'impassibilité régnait en maître. Alors qu'elle ait pu capturer ce moment particulier fit naître en moi des émotions inconnues.

Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait quitté le cimetière. Je restai stupéfait face à ce qui venait de se passer. Plusieurs questions se mirent à trotter dans ma tête.

Pourquoi tant de souffrance dans son regard ? Pourquoi ce dessin ? Pourquoi ces larmes alors que j'avais été odieux avec elle ?

Isabella Swan, jeune femme de vingt-deux ans travaillant en tant qu'assistante personnelle du P-DG de Cullen Group, Inc. Elle était sous mes ordres lorsque j'étais encore vivant et supportait depuis un an mes remarques sarcastiques et mes paroles souvent blessantes. Je la méprisais et la rabaissais à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion. Elle était si maladroite que cela mettait mes nerfs à vifs. Elle subissait mes colères sans broncher et baissait la tête à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait mon regard froid et implacable.

Plusieurs fois, je l'ai vu sortir de mon bureau en larmes mais cela ne m'atteignait guère. Pour moi, il fallait être résistant si l'on voulait survivre dans le monde du business.

De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu cracher sur ma tombe et se réjouir de ma mort, c'était elle. Aujourd'hui, elle venait de me prouver que je m'étais trompée car elle avait semblé affecter. Chose qui m'intriguait énormément et que je ne comprenais pas.

Pourquoi pleurer la mort d'un homme qui a fait de votre vie professionnelle, un véritable enfer ? Pourquoi dessiner un homme que vous étiez censé haïr sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ?

Trop de questions qui méritaient des réponses alors je décidai de la suivre pour en savoir un peu plus.


End file.
